The specific aims of this protocol are to evaluate the effect of a high carbohydrate intake on the ratio of plasma TPR/LNAA and the effect of binge eating behavior of adolescent femalses with bulimia. To also evaluate the the effect of a high carbohydrate intake on subjective symptoms of bulimia including hunger, fullness, desire to binge, desire to purge, loss of control over eating, and mood.